Unerreichbar
by Cassandra Auditore
Summary: Im fünften Buch gibt es eine kleine Szene, in der Draco Malfoy in Harrys Okklumentikunterricht platzt und die ganze Sache ein wenig... falsch versteht. Achtung: Slash!
1. Kapitel 1

DISCLAIMER: Die Welt von Harry Potter & Co. gehört der wunderbaren J. K. Rowling. Ich erdreiste mich nur, ihre Figuren auszuleihen und verspreche, sie mehr oder weniger unbeschadet wieder zurückzugeben :o)

SUMMARY: Im fünften Buch gibt es eine kleine Szene, in der Malfoy in Harrys Okklumentikunterricht platzt - den genauen Auszug hab ich euch unten noch mal abgetippt ;o) - und ich habe mich unweigerlich gefragt, wie Draco die ganze Sache wohl auffassen könnte.

WARNUNG: Slash!

PS: Über Anregungen und/oder Kritiken würde ich mich freuen und wer einen Rechtschreibfehler findet darf ihn natürlich gerne behalten ;o) Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Unerreichbar**

_(Auszug aus HP5)_

_..._

_Die Bürotür schlug auf und Draco Malfoy stürmte herein._

_»Professor Snape, Sir - oh - Verzeihung - « Malfoy blickte Snape und Harry einigermaßen überrascht an._

_»Schon gut, Draco«, sagte Snape und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. »Potter ist hier, um ein wenig Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke zu nehmen.«_

_Seit Umbridge zur Inspektion in Hagrids Unterricht aufgetaucht war, hatte Harry Malfoy nicht mehr so schadenfroh grinsen sehen. _

_»Das wusste ich nicht«, sagte er und schielte Harry boshaft an, der spürte, dass sein Gesicht rot glühte. Er hätte viel dafür gegeben, Malfoy die Wahrheit entgegenschleudern zu können - besser noch, wenn er ihm einen saftigen Fluch auf den Hals jagen könnte._

_»Nun, Draco, was gibt es?«, fragte Snape. _

_»Es geht um Professor Umbridge, Sir«, sagte Malfoy. »Man hat Montague gefunden, Sir, er war in eine Toilette im vierten Stock eingezwängt.« _

_»Wie ist er da reingekommen?«, fragte Snape._

_»Ich weiß es nicht, Sir, er ist ein bisschen durcheinander«_

_»Schön und gut, Potter, schön und gut«, sagte Snape, wir werden die Lektion morgen Abend fortsetzen.« Er wandte sich um und rauschte aus seinem Büro. Hinter seinem Rücken formte Malfoys Mund zu Harry gewandt ein stummes _'Zaubertranknachhilfe?' _dann folgte Malfoy Snape._ (© by J. K. Rowling)

_..._

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen und schwer atmend hastete Draco die Stufen in den vertrauten Kerker hinab. Das von Umbridge aufgestellte Inquisitionskommando war erfolgreich gewesen, sie hatten Montague endlich gefunden, aber er bot keinen schönen Anblick. Der einmeterachtzig große Slytherin-Schüler wurde wohl mit Hilfe eines Fluches in eine Toilettenschüssel gezwängt, die Glieder seltsam verrenkt, hie und da schaute ein Fuß oder eine Hand über den Schüsselrand hinaus. Doch selbst als sie ihn befreit hatten, stammelte er nur wirres, unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin, so dass die heillos überforderte Umbridge Draco um Verstärkung schickte.

Schliddernd kam dieser vor Professor Snapes Büro zum Stehen, atmete noch einmal durch und riss dann die schwere, dunkle Holztüre auf um hineinzustürmen - es hatte durchaus seine Vorteile, dass der Tränkemeister bei seiner Familie ein- und ausging, ein jeder andere Schüler wäre nach dieser Aktion von Severus Snape höchstpersönlich in tausend Fetzten zerrissen worden.

»Professor Snape, Sir«, rief der junge Slytherin aufgebracht und erkannte erst jetzt, dass sein Lehrer Besuch hatte. Ungewöhnlichen Besuch. »Oh - Verzeihung - «, fügte er schnell hinzu und sah überrascht zwischen den beiden ungleichen Männern hin und her. Was hatte _Potter_ hier zu suchen? Und wieso richtete Snape seinen Zauberstab gegen ihn? _Vielleicht_, dachte er hämisch, _will Snape ihm gerade einen hübschen Fluch aufhalsen? Na, da bin ich ja gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, um zusehen zu können!_ Innerlich rieb sich Malfoy die Hände.

»Schon gut, Draco« Die dunkle, sonore Stimme des Tränkemeisters jagte ihm, wie jedes mal, einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. »Potter ist hier, um ein wenig Nachhilfe in ... Zaubertränke zu nehmen«, grinste Snape spöttisch, doch Draco kannte seinen Mentor zu gut und zu lange, um ihm diese Lüge abzukaufen. Nein, der Gryffindor war aus einem anderen Grund hier, spätabends, alleine mit seinem Lehrer. Ein Stich durchzuckte seine Brust. Doch wenn Draco etwas von seinem unfähigen Vater gelernt hat, dann, seine Gefühle perfekt verbergen zu können. So zwang er sich eines seiner fiesesten Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

»Das wusste ich nicht«, flötete er bösartig und ein ertappter Harry Potter blickte auf seine zweitklassigen Schuhe, ja, er wurde sogar rot. Draco stockte. Was, bei Merlins karierten Unterhosen, lief da zwischen Potter und Snape? Wut. Dunkelrote, heiße, wallende Wut kochte in ihm hoch.

»Nun, Draco, was gibt es?«

»Es geht um Professor Umbridge, Sir - sie braucht Ihre Hilfe. Man hat Montague gefunden, Sir, er war in eine Toilette im vierten Stock eingezwängt.« erklärte er gepresst und starrte noch immer auf den peinlich berührten Harry. Salazar, wie er diesen verfluchten Jungen hasste!

»Wie ist er da reingekommen?«, fragte Snape gelangweilt.

»Ich weiß es nicht, Sir, er ist ein bisschen durcheinander.«

»Schön und gut, Potter, schön und gut. Wir werden die ... Lektion morgen Abend fortsetzten.« Bei dem Wort _'Lektion' _hatte Draco ein so klares Bild vor Augen, dass ihm beinahe schlecht wurde und er knirschte kaum hörbar mit den Zähnen. Er musste sich etwas überlegen, um dieses erneute Treffen zu verhindern, doch ehe er sich versah, war Snape schon mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Büro gehetzt und Malfoy beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. Allerdings konnte er nicht verhindern Potter ein stummes _'Zaubertranknachhilfe?' _an den Kopf zu werfen, und das Gesicht des Gryffindor wurde noch eine Nuance dunkler. Ja klar, wer's glaubt!

Draco hatte Mühe, mit dem Tränkemeister Schritt zu halten, dieser flog nahezu über die vielen Stufen zum vierten Stock. _Bestimmt ein Zauber_, dachte er schwer atmend. In Wahrheit lag es an der jahrelangen Übung. Man musste schnell sein, um Schüler auf frischer Tat bei einer Untat ertappen zu können und Snape wusste das. So erreichten innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Herrentoilette und der Lehrer hatte schon die Hand auf die Klinke gelegt, als Draco, nur keuchend den Kopf schüttelte. Dunkle Augenbrauen verschwanden fast unter seinem schwarzen Haaransatz, dann seufzte Snape tief und trat eine Tür weiter in die Damentoilette ein.

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später ließ sich Draco auf dem Bett in seinem Vertrauensschülerzimmer sinken und raufte sich die Haare. Sie hatten nicht viel für Montague tun können. Auch der Tränkemeister wusste nicht, welchem Fluch er zum Opfer gefallen war und so blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als den wirr brabbelnden Schüler unter der Aufsicht einer angesäuerten Umbridge in den Krankenflügel zu bringen und auf Madame Pomfreys Fähigkeiten zu hoffen. Erschöpft ließ Malfoy sich nach hinten zwischen die weichen Laken fallen und schloss die müden Augen, doch ein Bild schob sich vor seinen Geist.

_Potter. Nackt, auf einem Bett aus dunkler Seide, verschwitzt, mit einem entrückten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Eine weitere Gestalt über ihn. Streichelnde weiße Hände, die Draco nur zu gut kannte. Dunkle Haare, die Potters flachen Bauch streifen während Severus sich genüsslich einen Weg nach unten küsste..._

Draco brüllte auf. Wie konnten sie nur? Er sprang vom Bett hoch, griff nach dem Tintenfass auf seinem Schreibtisch und schleuderte es gegen die Wand. Ein paar Bücher und ein gerahmtes Bild seiner Eltern folgte. Wieso? Was war an diesem verdammten Gryffindor nur so besonderes?

Keuchend stand Draco in dem kleinen Raum und verfluchte sich und das ganze erbärmliche Universum. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt einem Erstklässler einen saftigen Cruciatus auf den Hals gehetzt? Doch er musste sich zusammenreißen.

Er ließ sich wieder auf der Bettkante nieder. Irgendwie musste er das nächste Treffen der beiden verhindern.

»Morgen Abend, morgen Abend.«, murmelte er und wartete auf einen guten Einfall. Doch sobald er die Augen schloss sah er nur wieder Severus vor sich. Das Objekt seiner Begierde.

Angestrengt rieb sich Draco über das Gesicht, er war nicht schwul, nein. Der regelmäßige Sex mit Pansy war toll und er liebte die Eleganz und den Anmut von Frauenkörpern allerdings er war auch dem eigenen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt und hatte sogar schon Erfahrungen auf diesem Gebiet gesammelt. Aber Severus... Severus war etwas besonders für ihn.

Er kannte ihn seit Kindertagen, Snape war sein Mentor, sein Ersatzvater wenn sein eigener mal wieder keine Zeit für die albernen Belange eines Kindes hatte, sein bester Freund. Ja, auf eine besondere Weise liebte er ihn damals schon. Selbst heute noch konnte der Slytherin bei jedem Problem zu seinem Hauslehrer gehen, doch irgendwie blieb er für ihn immer ... unerreichbar. Und genau das reizte ihn, die Jagt, der Nervenkitzel, das Verlangen. Er war ein Malfoy, er war es gewohnt, früher oder später zu bekommen, was er wollte. Und Draco wollte Snape, mit Haut und Haaren. Umso unerträglicher war es für ihn zu sehen, dass mal wieder Potter dieses Privileg hatte. Die Nachttischlampe zerschellte an der Tür.

_Verdammt, bald hab ich nichts mehr zum werfen,_ dachte Draco und stellte alles mit einem schnellen _'Reparo' _wieder her.

»Wenn ich doch nur etwas bestrafen könnte, einen Hauselfen, zum Beispiel.«, knurrte er. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedankenblitz. Bestrafen! Natürlich, warum hatte er nicht gleich daran gedacht? Ein bösartiges Grinsen schlich sich in Malfoys Gesicht. _Was Potter kann, kann ich schon lange!_

Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich diebisch auf die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke gefreut und konnte es nun kaum erwarten, dass Snape mit wehendem Umhang hereinrauschte. Der Gefallen wurde ihm auch wenige Minuten später getan und der Professor hatte heute wieder eine seiner _'Launen'_.

_Das macht die Sache noch einfacher_, dachte Draco schadenfroh. Kurz wurde den verängstigten Schülern erklärt, dass heute Verschwindeelixier auf dem Lehrplan stand, dann erschien auch schon die fein säuberliche Rezeptliste auf der Tafel. Das war die Gelegenheit für Draco, er hob die Hand und sagte ohne aufgerufen zu werden:

»Professor, können Sie nicht ein bisschen schöner schreiben? Dieses Gekrakel kann ja kein Mensch lesen!« Totenstille legte sich über die Klasse, alle starrten Malfoy ungläubig an, inklusive Snape.

»Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin.«, zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. »Und nun. An. Die. Arbeit!« Aufgeschreckt wie Hühner sprangen die Schüler auf und holten sich, immer wieder ungläubige Blicke auf Malfoy werfend, die benötigten Zutaten. Dieser jedoch lümmelte in seinem Stuhl und dachte nicht daran, aufzustehen. Er hexte sich die Utensilien mit einem einfachen _'Leviosa'_ zu sich, allerdings war Snape zu beschäftigt damit Crabbe zusammenzustauchen, der Wehrmutblätter mit tödlichem Schierlingskraut verwechselt hatte, um den Fauxpas Malfoys zu bemerken. So verbrachte Draco die nächste halbe Stunde damit, lieblos falsche Zutaten in den Trank zu werfen ohne eine gewünschte Katastrophe herbeizuführen. Als Snape durch die Reihen wandelte und blieb unheilvoll vor seinem Kessel stehen.

»Mr. Malfoy, sind Sie noch nicht in der Lage die Uhr zu lesen, oder weshalb rühren Sie ihren Trank gegen und nicht mit dem Uhrzeigersinn?«, fragte er süffisant und Draco blickte ihn einen Moment überrascht an. Er mischte vorsätzlich falsche Zutaten in seinen Zaubertrank, aber es war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass er ihn falsch rührte.

»Tja, Professor«, grinste er verschlagen, »vielleicht brauche ich auch _Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke_?« Um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen warf er Snape einen lächerlichen Wimpernaufschlag entgegen.

»Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in Sie gefahren ist, Mr. Malfoy, aber seien Sie darauf gefasst, dass es Konsequenzen für Sie haben wird.«, zischte der Professor mit Genugtuung und ein gewinnendes Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Gesicht. »Ich werde nicht umhin kommen, Ihren Vater von Ihrem ungebührlichen Verhalten berichten zu müssen.« Dracos Lächeln fiel wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen, Snape hatte seinen wunden Punkt getroffen. Natürlich, dieser Mistkerl kannte ihn ja besser, als jeder andere Mensch auf diesem verdammten Planeten. Der Tränkemeister rauschte zufrieden weiter und Malfoy versuchte sich zähneknirschend zusammenzureißen. Wieder schob sich das Bild von einem exstatischen, sich windenden Potter vor seinen Verstand. Nein, er durfte es nicht zulassen.

»Äh, Professor!«, rief er und blickte sofort in zig gespannte Augenpaare. Noch nie hatte die Klasse Draco so mit seinem Lieblingslehrer reden hören und nun waren sie gespannt auf den nächsten verbalen Schlagabtausch. »Wie geht es eigentlich Montague? Hat Madame Pomfrey ihn heilen können, nachdem Sie ja nicht fähig waren, den Fluch zu beheben?« Zischend wurde überall Luft eingesogen und ein vor Zorn glühender Severus Snape drehte sich langsam um die eigene Achse, um Draco mit Blicken zu töten.

»Mr. Malfoy«, sagte er gedehnt und beinahe völlig ruhig, doch innerlich tobte er, »kann es sein, dass Ihnen Heute morgen das Bleichmittel, mit dem Sie Ihr Haar so sorgsam behandeln, nicht gut bekommen ist?« Der Slytherin wurde blass, wie konnte Snape sein dunkelstes Geheimnis ausplaudern? Überall im Raum steckten verblüffte Schüler die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten oder lachten. Doch Draco riss sich zusammen, er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren.

»Vielleicht haben Sie einen Fehler gemacht, Sir, immerhin brauen Sie das Zeug für mich.« Voldemord persönlich hätte keine bessere Fratze der Wut hinbekommen können und unwillkürlich zogen einige Mitschüler die Köpfe ein. So hatten sie ihren Tränkemeister noch nie gesehen.

»Nachsitzen, Malfoy, einen Monat lang!«, brüllte Snape in Dracos zufrieden lächelnde Gesicht.


	2. Kapitel 2

Ein letztes Mal strich Draco den dunklen Umhang glatt, dann klopfte er an.

»Herein!«, bellte eine tiefe Stimme und der Slytherin schlüpfte in das schummrige Büro. Severus Snape saß wie ein König hinter seinem massiven Schreibtisch und blickte ihn von oben herab an, die vielen Tränke und Flüssigkeiten in den Regalen hüllten ihn in diffuses Licht.

»Sie werden die nächsten Wochen damit zubringen, Kessel zu schrubben bis Ihre Hände bluten.«, knurrte er, noch bevor Draco den Raum durchqueren konnte. »Sie brauchen sich gar nicht zu setzten, Sie dürfen gleich anfangen. Zauberstab!« Widerwillig legte Malfoy seinen Zauberstab in Snapes ausgestreckte Hand und folgte ihm ins Labor nebenan.

Unzählige verdreckte, stinkende Kessel stapelten sich in einer Ecke. »Hier.« Der Tränkemeister drückte ihm Eimer und Putzlappen in die Hand. »Ich werde demnächst Besuch bekommen, also wünsche ich keinerlei Störung, verstanden?«

»Ja, Sir«, zischte Draco und konnte sich vorstellen, um welche Art von _'Besuch'_ es sich handelte. Snape nickte knapp, dann fiel auch schon die Tür hinter sich zu und ein verräterisches Klicken ertönte aus dem Schlüsselloch. Nun war Malfoy hier eingesperrt, mit seinen schmutzigen Gedanken und einem Berg schmutziger Kessel. _Na super_, dachte er seufzend und machte sich ans Werk.

Noch bevor er den ersten Kupferkessel gereinigt hatte - so wehrhaft die Reste am Rand klebten war der bestimmt von Longbottom - hörte er erneut die Bürotür ins Schoss fallen und erkannte bald Potters Stimme. Draco, ein und die selbe hartnäckige Stelle immer wieder schrubbend, stoppte und spitzte die Ohren. Doch er konnte kein Wort verstehen. Selbst als er aufgestanden und die Wange an die Tür gepresst hatte, vernahm er nur unverständliches Murmeln. Snape musste einen Zauber über die dünne Holztür gelegt haben.

_Und ich sitze hier und schrubbe Kessel während sich der feine Herr Lehrer ein Zimmer weiter mit seinem Schüler vergnügt_, knurrte er in Gedanken, und tatsächlich mischten sich schon bald Seufzer und tiefes Stöhnen zwischen unverständliche Rufe.

»Tolle Zaubertranknachhilfe!«, zischte Draco und rieb mit zunehmender Gewaltanwendung über den schmutzigen Kesselrand, seine Hände waren schon ganz aufgequollen. Wieder war ein langgezogenes Keuchen von Potter zu hören und etwas ging im Nebenzimmer zu Bruch. Malfoys unbarmherzige Fantasie zeigte ihm einen unsanften Tränkemeister, der seinen Schreibtisch mit dem Unterarm abräumte um einen halbnackten Potter darauf zu platzieren, der den Rücken durchbog, sich Severus kühlen, schlanken Fingern entgegenstreckend...

Halb wahnsinnig vor Eifersucht riss Draco die Augen auf und verpasste sich selbst eine Ohrfeige, doch sein Kopfkino kam nicht zum Stillstand, im Gegenteil. »Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen!«, fluchte der Slytherin, doch wie sollte er das bei dieser Geräuschkulisse bewerkstelligen? Er versuchte sich auf die Strafarbeit zu konzentrieren, doch alleine der Gedanke, dass nun Potter an seiner Stelle all seine dunkelsten, schmutzigsten Träume erfüllt bekam, machte ihn schier rasend.

Ein weiteres Poltern, ein weiteres Stöhnen... Draco hielt sich die Hände über die Ohren, doch er konnte Potter ziemlich genau _'Professor, bitte...'_ keuchen hören. Etwas in Malfoy zerbrach. Er klatschte den Lappen an die Wand und stand auf, er musste durch diese Tür, egal wie. Wenn er die beiden inflagranti erwischte, bestünde vielleicht die Chance, dass Potter endlich rausgeworfen wurde. Und Snape. Draco würde es den beiden gönnen. Entschlossen stellte er sich vor die Tür und versuchte sich weitestgehend zu konzentrieren. Schon des Öfteren hatte er einen zauberstabslosen _'Alohomora'_ ausgeführt, meistens mit Erfolg.

»Alohomora. Alohomora! ALOHOMORA!« Mit einem leisen Klick sprang die Tür auf und der Slytherin stürmte hindurch, auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Doch _damit_ hätte er nicht gerechnet. Severus stand majestätisch und vor allem vollständig bekleidet neben einem ebenfalls vollständig bekleideten Potter, der aussah, als wäre er zwanzig Runden Achterbahn gefahren. Sie hatten beide die Zauberstäbe gegeneinander erhoben und glotzen ihn nun an, als wäre er ein Baum.

»Ich - äähhh - «, stammelte Draco und Severus fing sich wieder. Mit drohendem Blick trat er auf seinen Schüler zu.

»Habe ich Ihnen nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass Sie mich. Nicht. Stören. Sollen?«, knurrte er unheilvoll.

»Ja, Sir« Malfoy starrte betreten auf seine hochglanzpolierten Schuhe, »aber ich habe... mir Sorgen gemacht. Es hörte sich an, als würde Potter Sie... äh, bekämpfen.«

»Denken Sie, ich würde nicht mit einem Schüler fertig werden?«

_Severus Snape, König der rhetorischen Fragen_, dachte Draco bitter und zog es vor zu schweigen.

»Potter, ich denke, es ist für heute genug. Sie können gehen, aber wenn Sie nächste Woche wieder so schlechte Ergebnisse abliefern, habe ich bald keine Geduld mehr mit Ihnen! Und jetzt raus hier!« Der Gryffindor ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel drehte sich Severus wieder zu seinem Schüler um. Tintenschwarze Augen musterten ihn nachdenklich, die harten Züge um seinen dünnen, aber geschwungenen Mund wurden weicher.

Sie standen sich nun so nahe, dass Draco den rauchig, düsteren Duft des geheimnisvollen Mannes wahrnehmen konnte und es jagte ihm einen heißkalten Schauer über den Rücken, ließ ihn heimlich erbeben. Gierig füllte er seine Lungen mit diesem herrlichen Duft um ihn in den Tiefen seines Herzen zu verschließen. Salazar, wenn dieser Mann nur wüsste...

»Draco, was soll ich nur mit dir machen?«, seufzte Snape ehrlich und ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Oh, er hatte da so einige Ideen, _was_ Severus mit ihm machen könnte, doch er behielt sie lieber für sich. So setzte er sich schweigend seinem Lehrer gegenüber.

»Hast du Probleme, willst du mit mir darüber reden?«, bot dieser an, erhielt jedoch nur ein Kopfschütteln. »Na gut. Du weißt, dass du bei mir einige Privilegien genießt, aber ich lasse mir nicht alles gefallen, verstanden?« Erneut beschränkte sich Draco darauf, nur zu nicken, und ein unangenehmes Schweigen senkte sich über sie. Dann endlich traute er sich die Frage, die ihm seit einigen Minuten schon auf der Seele brannte, zu stellen.

»Professor Snape, was bei Merlins haarigen Eiern machen Sie und Potter in diesen _'Nachhilfestunden' _wirklich?«

»Zum Ersten halte ich es nicht für Angebracht, solche Ausdrücke zu verwenden«, er sah ihn durchdringend mit seinen obsidianschwarzen Augen an, »und zum Zweiten, Potter übt, auf Dumbledores Geheiß, einen neuen Zauber mit mir.«

»Einen schwarzmagischen?«, rutschte es Draco begierig heraus - der _'Cruciatus'_ würde Potters Zustand und das Gestöhne erklären - und Severus Augenbrauen verschwanden mal wieder in seinem Haaransatz.

»Nein, natürlich nicht. Dachtest du das etwa?« Der junge Slytherin verneinte schnell. Auch wenn Severus die Wahrheit auf diese Frage niemals vermuten würde, konnte Draco allerdings nicht verhindern, dass er errötet und auf seine gefalteten Hände starrte. Er war ja so dämlich! Wie kam er nur auf die Idee, dass Potter und Snape... »Draco, was dachtest du, was wir hier tun?«, fragte Severus nun deutlich misstrauischer.

»Nun, ich - ähh - na, ja - « Hilfesuchend starrte er seinen Lehrer an, doch er erkannte seinen Fehler zu spät. Der talentierte Legilimentiker drang schneller in Dracos Geist ein, als er _'Knuddelmuff' _sagen konnte und so sehr Malfoy sich bemühte, er schaffte es nicht ihn wieder hinauswerfen. Severus hingegen hatte damit begonnen, belanglose Erinnerungen aufzudröseln bis er sich zu den verräterischen Bildern vom vorherigen Abend wand. Verzweifelt versuchte Draco eine Mauer um diese Gedanken zu ziehen, so, wie er es öfters in den geheimnisvollen Büchern seines Vaters gelesen hatte, doch es lenkte Severus Aufmerksamkeit nur noch mehr darauf.

»Was verbirgst du vor mir?«, hallte seine tiefe, samtige Stimme in seinem Geist wider und für einen Augenblick verlor Draco die Konzentration. Geschickt wie eine Schlange wandte sich Severus durch die Risse in der Barriere und war nun in seiner Erinnerung! Panik stieg in dem Schüler auf, als er seinen Wutanfall, seine Gedanken und die Bilder von Potter und Snape mit eben diesem nochmals durchleben musste.

Severus zog sich so schnell aus Dracos Verstand zurück, dass dieser beinahe nach hinten gekippt wäre, ein unangenehm leeres Gefühl durchströmte seinen Kopf und sein Gesicht brannte vor Scham. Hätte er seinen Zauberstab gehabt, er hätte sich selbst mit einem _'Avada Kedavra'_ ein unrühmliches Ende gesetzt. Severus hingegen hatte die Hände über die Augen gelegt. _Natürlich will er mich jetzt nicht mehr ansehen_, dachte der junge Schüler bitter

.

»Draco, ich... ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen«, setzte Severus heiser an und wurde ungläubig angestarrt. »Hätte ich nur die leiseste Ahnung gehabt, ich - «

»Bitte, machen Sie es nicht noch schlimmer, als es ist.« Dracos Gesicht hatte inzwischen das stolze Rot eines Stoppschildes angenommen.

»Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein, ich kann dich verstehen.«

»Ach ja?«, bellte der Blonde, »Sie wissen also, wie es ist, wenn man ausgerechnet auf seinen launenhaften, unausstehlichen Lehrer steht, den man eh nie haben kann? Das können Sie also verstehen?« Er bereute seine Worte sofort und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Merlin, er war ein verdammtere Schwächling, ein jämmerlicher Waschlappen. Genau wie sein Vater!

Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, Severus sollte seine Tränen nicht sehen. Umso überraschter war er, als sich plötzlich Arme um ihn legten und ihn in eine liebevolle Umarmung zogen. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte sich Draco an Severus Robe, sein Körper bebte immer wieder unter heftigen Schluchzern, doch er würde ihn nicht wieder loslassen. Nie wieder, das schwor er.

Der dunkle, rauchige Duft von orientalischen Gewürzen legte sich um Dracos Verstand, beruhigte ihn bald und er wurde sich plötzlich des innigen Körperkontaktes bewusst, der warmen, fein definierten Brust an seiner, der starken Oberarme, die ihn an sich gedrückt hielten. Vorsichtig, in der Absicht, die Arme noch enger um Severus zu schließen streichelte er über dessen Rücken, markant zeichneten sich die angespannten Muskeln darunter ab. Der junge Slytherin erschauderte, diesmal allerdings nicht aus Scham oder Verzweiflung. Wie lange hatte er sich das schon gewünscht?

»Geht's wieder?«, fragte Severus rau, den Kopf im Haar seines Schülers vergraben.

»J... Ja, ich - ich denk schon.« Nur widerwillig ließen die beiden Männer voneinander ab und wagten nicht, sich in die Augen zu sehen.

»Ich kann dich insofern schon verstehen, immerhin hege ich eine gewisse... Sympathie für einen launenhaften, unausstehlichen, arroganten, wunderschönen Schüler«, gestand Severus leise und Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an. »Das ist nicht dein Ernst!«, entfuhr es ihm und eine schlanke, helle Hand wischte ihm eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

»Ich fürchte doch.«

_- Ende - _

_So, das war meine erste SS&DM Fanfiction, ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen! Vielleicht wird es noch eine Fortsetzung geben in Form eines Oneshots, in dem Dracos schmutzige Träume endlich erfüllt werden ;o) Aber jetzt fahr ich erst mal in den Urlaub *kofferschnapp*_


End file.
